


Blushing

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [9]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: From Tumblr prompt: Last one (for the time being): “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” Elorcan
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Blushing

It was just a regular Saturday night at the White Deer, the local bar that Elide and her friends frequented. It was more a place for locals rather than a crowded, trendy, the place to be kind of bar. The pine used in the detailing gave the place a woody smell and a hunting lodge feel. It even had a working fireplace they got going during the winter.

That’s where Elide sat now with Aelin in a couple of comfy plush armchairs. They chatted and sipped at their drinks while the boys played at the pool table. Rowan and Lorcan were playing each other while Fenrys sat with a beer on the near by stool, waiting to challenge the winner.

Elide had discreetly been watching Lorcan as he played. She noticed how well his tshirt fit his muscled body, how his fingers drummed on the cue while he waited for his next turn, thinking about how those fingers had dragged across her skin last night.

No one knew they were together. Elide wanted to tell their friends but… She didn’t know if she was ready for their reactions. Especially Aelin. Aelin and Lorcan had a tumultuous relationship to say the least and had a tendency to be overprotective. So for the moment Elide was happy to keep it on the down low to limit the drama.

But what Lorcan was making her feel… Elide wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out. When Lorcan traced his fingers over those sinful lips of his as he contemplated his next move had Elide ready to combust. She couldn’t help remember what exactly those lips were capable of coaxing from her.

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”

Aelin’s voice had Elide snapping back to the present, she hadn’t realised her thoughts had brought a flush to her cheeks.

“Um,” Elide said as she cleared her throat. “No. There’s no reason.”

Aelin scrutinised her with through narrowed eyes.

“I’m sure as hell you’re not embarrassed on behalf my dumbass colleague who called our boss dad.”

Elide took a long sip from her drink, willing the red in her cheeks to disappear. It didn’t, she could still feel the heat as she lowered her glass.

Just then loud laughter sounded from the boys, drawing both Elide and Aelin’s attention. Rowan looked a little pissed off, where as Lorcan and Fenrys were laughing at his expense. The wide, playful smile on Lorcan’s face had Elide smiling too. She adored him when he smiled like that, making his usually sullen face come alive.

Elide looked away, still smiling to herself. That was when she saw Aelin’s face. Her eyes were darting between them, Elide and Lorcan. Elide could see her piecing it together.

“No,” Aelin said softly. “No, don’t you dare. Don’t even think about it.”

Elide gave Aelin an apologetic smile. “Too late.”

Aelin’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean it’s too late?” She hissed.

Elide shrugged, trying very hard not to smile, “I can guarantee you don’t want the details.”

Aelin’s mouth fell open. Then she blinked once.

“Excuse me,” Aelin said then she was storming over to the pool table.

All three of the boys were watching as Aelin reached them, unsure of which one of them was her target. Rowan and Fenrys were visibly surprised when it wasn’t either of them, instead Aelin went for Lorcan. Elide watched as Aelin pushed once on his chest then had him backing up to the wall, hands either side of his head as a sign of defeat.

Elide couldn’t hear what Aelin said, but whatever it was Lorcan was nodding. Then Aelin turned away, leaving Rowan and Fenrys gaping looking between Aelin, Lorcan and Elide.

Aelin sat back down, satisfied smirk on her face.

“What did you say?” Elide asked.

“I just told Lorcan, very politely,” Elide knew Aelin had been anything but polite, “that if he ever, ever hurt you I’ll happily ruin whatever’s left.”

Elide laughed. “Whatever’s left?”

“I just wanted to let him know if you, I don’t know, murdered him for whatever reason, I’ll be there to help you hide his obnoxiously large body,” Aelin explained as if murder of her friends boyfriend was the most natural thing in the world.

Elide laughed again, Aelin joined in.

“Look, if you like him I guess I can tolerate him just a little more,” Aelin explained matter of factly.

“You’re the worst,” Elide said through her laughter, flicking a cardboard coaster at her friend. Aelin didn’t even try to deflect it as let out a wicked laugh just to confirm that fact.


End file.
